


Dangerously in Love

by ChibiMagicMaster



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Killing, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiMagicMaster/pseuds/ChibiMagicMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin catches Ayano in the act of murdering someone. Instead of like the normal person to run away, he falls in love with her dangerous side. He follows her in the shadows and plays like he doesn’t know anything. What will happen if Ayano catches him? What will she do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> My friend showed me a picture of how cute they could be together.

Today was the ordinary day of Shin Higaku . He got up, dressed, ate, and then left for school. He hanged out with his friends from the occult club and talked about different ways to summon the demon. They tried the new ways but still ended up failing. When he left the club room he forgot to put away his book. So he headed back into the club room . When Shin was about to leave he heard someone laughing. Curiosity got the best of him and he followed the laugh. 

The laugh led him to find a second year girl near the furnace. There was a bloody corpse near her as she was laughing hysterically. There was a knife in her hand. It didn’t take much to put them together. She chucked the weapon and the body in the furnace. He recognized the student to be Sora Sosuke one of his classmates. The girl turned around and was heading out. Shin scurried out and headed towards the door before she caught him. He watched her as she headed towards the washroom.

Shin stayed back near the school’s entrance waiting to for the girl to come out. He saw her come around the school walking towards the entrance. He started walking slowly towards his house. The girl easily caught up with Shin. She walked around him and past him up. 

The girl gave Shin this weird rush of adrenaline. Even though she killed his classmate and people will call Shin crazy for not reporting her. He liked the feeling she gave him and didn’t want to get rid of it. The next day Shin saw the girl again. He got a good look of her face this time. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her face had no emotion on it. She was holding a tray of food. “Hello, my name is Ayano Aishi.” She said monotone. You could compare her to Kuu Dere. “H-hey my name is Shin Higaku. I’m a third year.” He said nervously. She could have caught him watching her yesterday. “It’s nice to meet you Shin Senpai.” And with that she left Shin alone dumbstruck. 

He stood in the middle of the lockers with his hand over his heart. Other students were staring at him weirdly and went around him. “H-hey Shin what’re you doing.” There was a hand on his shoulder. Oka was there. Shin suddenly realized they were the only ones left in the hallway. “I thought you would be in the club room already… Did something happen you’re standing here.” Oka said quietly. He still had his hand over his heart. 

“I think I’m in love.”


	2. Her

Oka looked shocked for a bit and then went back to normal. “You have a crush? On who?” Shin started fiddling with his thumbs. “Ayano Aishi,” he mumbled quieter than usual. Oka took a moment to think about the name. “The second year? She almost joined the occult club, but she wanted to join the cooking club more.” Oka said. Shin got a little depressed. The thought of hanging out with her after school made him happy. 

“I’m going to the roof to read,” Oka coughed on the last word. Shin nodded and they walked together till he reached the occult club and said bye to her. He talked to the other members for a while but then they went to read different books on ways to summon demons. Throughout the school day he watched Ayano from his normal routine. At lunch on the way to the occult club he saw her again with more food passing it out. Shin even got one and boy it was good. She complimented how nice he looked, even though she did the same with everyone else it still felt special. Shin overheard Saki thanking Ayano for doing her favors.

It was after 4 days that he realized that he unconsciously following her. He was falling in love more and more. She was helpful and kind, she often took out the trash and she was always running around carrying a mop. Ayano gave people food and often did favors for them. Even though she was monotone and didn’t seem like she cared she always helped people. It made Shin wonder if she was even the one to kill Sora. It was true that he was missing since they never found his corpse. Probably because she burned his corpse to a piece of charcoal. Until he heard the same murderous laugh. 

Shin heard the familiar sound he heard of few days ago. He slowly put his book down and started dragging his feet towards the door. “Where are you going?” Daku asked peering over his book. “I’m just gonna use the bathroom.” He walked out of the clubroom. Shin got to where the voice was located. It was in a little closet that no one ever used. Shin pondered if this was a good thing to do. He was in love with a person that may or may not be a killer. He didn’t really get a good look at the killer face last time. Shin decided that he has to look to see if it was true.

Shin had to act quickly before she could stop. He cautiously put his hand over the door knob, his whole arm was shaking. He opened the door with a little crack and peered inside. He got the weird feeling again. There was Ayano standing not facing the door luckily. She was laughing again, like the time she killed Sora. When Shin looked down there was a girl near her feet. She had long blue hair in two long pigtails. It was Saki Miyu. The girl Ayano helped. There was no blood around her, strange. Ayano stopped laughing instantly. She put a syringe down and and grabbed Saki’s hand and put her in a trunk that was there. When was that even there? Shin assumed she was unconscious due to the syringe. Shin had seen enough, Ayano was the killer. Shin stopped crouching and stood up to leave quietly. Once he was a few feet away from the door he sped up to a quiet jog to the occult club. 

“Hey what took so long? We were waiting for you… So we could summon the demon.” Oka said. Everyone was already in their robes and Shin’s was on his chair. “I just ran into Ayano.” Shin said. Oka gave Shin a small smile knowing his secret. Shin was the exact opposite and kept glancing around. The club door was still open and Ayano passed by. “Hey Shin Senpai.” She said and nonchalantly walked passed him. His heart sped up when she said his name. 

Shin had some feelings to sort out.


	3. Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin has to work out his feelings and thoughts about the adorable killer Ayano Aishi.,

Shin was sitting in the middle of his bed with the lights off. He was curled up in a ball on his side, the curtains shielded his room from light. Being in the dark the dark usually helped him think, but it was wasn’t helping with his feelings on the cute second year. Shin shifted upwards and turned on his bedside lamp. He cringed at the light and resumed his previous position. 

The girl was a killer, why hasn’t he turned her in yet. He should be on the phone with a police reporting her. But the girl made his usual gloomy day, warm even if it was just a minute. Shin looked up to see his bookshelf full of books about black magic and the supernatural. He saw one book about different types of demons there were. Then it hit him, he remembered that Oka said that killers were demons. They idolized demons, they spent everyday after school trying to summon one relentlessly.

It finally made sense why he liked her. Shin slowly drifted off to sleep, happy that he sorted things out. He went to school later than usual since he went to bed late. Shin wandered around the school since the bell was going to ring in 15 minutes. Might as take a stroll around the school. He walked past the hallway with all the all the clubrooms. The martial artists were sparring together and Shin noticed that the cooking club door was open. 

All of the girls were in the plaza chatting since he passed it earlier. He peeked inside the door, and found Ayano cooking. A small crooked smile appeared on his face. Ayano picked up the plate and turned and found him staring at her. She looked surprised and returned to her normal monotone look. When she looked at him it gave him butterflies. 

“Shin Senpai, you surprised me what are you doing here? I thought that hung out with the occult club members in the morning.” Shin blushed slightly and stared down at the floor. “I was late, since I went to bed late.” Shin muttered tripping over his words. “Well, I’m glad you’re not late. Want one?” She gestured to the plate. He nodded and popped one into his mouth. It was extraordinary he gave her a small grin. “Thanks.” Ayano gave him a wave and left going towards the courtyard. When she turned around at the corner. Shin slumped down in his spot his hands covering his red face. 

“I acted like an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want anything to happen in the story just tell me in the comments ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Like more fluff or victims our Yandere can handle


	4. Hide n' Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin and his made up game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for this being late I wrote brand new story with the ship and had to learn how to work the skins. Plus I went to an amusement park with my friends 2 days in a row =w=)
> 
> It's kinda short I just wanna post this so I can keep up to date with my ongoing stories.

Shin spent the halls wandering around the school. Usually he would spend time in the Occult Club, but he would spend time following Ayano around. He would stay back and watch her from the far, if he was lucky she would talk to him. He would help her carry around buckets, the trash can, and help Ayano with her homework. His friends in the occult club called Shin, Ayano’s servant. Shin shrugged them off since he liked spending time with Ayano.

He even followed Ayano when she was taking someone out. She was a very nice girl inside the school she complimented everyone and even did all the chores. But outside she was a very cruel diabolic person. She stole Sakyu Basu’s ring and framed Saki Miyu for it. Shin gets a thrill out of the dangerous game of hide n’ seek. Even though Ayano doesn’t know she is playing.

Shin would hide from Ayano’s murderous sight. If Shin was caught he would most likely suffer from her murderous rage. Despite their somewhat odd friendship. If Shin didn’t get caught he got to watch the things he read in books and watch in murder shows. Shin felt a smidge bit superior in the black arts now. Besides the fact that he liked their little game he made up, he liked being around Ayano in general. Shin felt like even if she wasn’t a murder he would still be intrigued by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell me in the comments if you want anything to happen.


	5. Her Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin sneaks into Ayano's house and finds two very interesting things.

Shin was starting to regret his decisions right now at the moment. He was in Ayano’s house right now. Shin was riding his bike, he was at the library with The Occult Club checking out more books about black magic. He read in one book, Whispered of The Corrupted if you take small possessions of a demon you have a higher chance of summoning a stronger one. The group decided they would try to collect some. 

Daku and Kokuma said they would go to the grave and collect some samples. Shin knew of a real demon. He would tell his friends but it meant risk of getting Ayano put in jail or worse. He swore to himself that he wouldn’t say a thing about her. He knew where she was because he followed her to make sure she was ‘safe.’

It was the middle of the night and he rode his bike to her house. Ayano wasn’t home her classmates invited her to a sleepover to mourn those who died. Shin was talking to Ayano about it. He also knew that her parents were in America right not. Shin didn’t want her to catch him breaking into her house, not only she wouldn’t like him. Shin is pretty sure Ayano would come at him with a bat, he sighed.

He picked the lock with some equipment he got from Daku. Shin doesn’t want to question why he has this kind of stuff, but it will help with what he is doing. He picked the lock exactly how Daku showed him. The door clicked and Shin was in. He went threw her kitchen and went into a hallway. He went through multiple rooms until he found Ayano’s. 

It was pretty dull for a for a girl’s room but it suited Ayano’s personality. He looked around the room. Her corkboard had pictures full of Taro Yamada, guess they’re good friends. She had a computer, manga, and wait… What? There was a big tall shrine is her bedroom. It was about two feet tall in the corner on a table. Shin slowly walked over to it. Was it for one of her deceased family members? But that would be somewhere else for the whole family. 

Shin opened the small doors to the shrine and found a bunch of random stuff. It had little name tags with each item. Senpai’s hair, an apple that Senpai threw out, and other stuff. Shin flinched and walked back. He grabbed some of Ayano’s manga shoved it in his bag and quietly jogged out of her room, closing everything first. 

Shin was such in a rush that he accidentally took the door that led to the basement. He was about to turn out till he heard someone say, “Please no more!” He slowly turned around and carefully walked down the stairs. “Hello?” He called out. “Help me!” He walked down faster to find Saki Miyu tied up in a chair. He instantly cringed when he saw her. “What are you doing here?” He asked her. “What are YOU doing here? Ayano’s crazy! She framed me then when she cheered me up… SHE STABBED ME WITH A SYRINGE!” Shin stepped back in shock. He should really get out of here right now. 

He can’t have Saki tell Ayano that he was in her house. Shin was gonna feel really guilty about this. “Me and my friends can help you later. The photography club told me to come here.” He whispered out. He saw Saki smile and she starting tearing up. “T-thank you. When do you think you’ll be able to do it?” Shin gulped. “Soon, I have to go. Also don’t tell Ayano.” Saki vigorously shook her head up and down. 

Shin then escaped Ayano’s house and took his bike a good 2 blocks away. He took a deep breath in and out. He sighed and slumped onto the front of the bike. The guilt was totally not worth two of Ayano’s manga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emilyemma99/(-.-/) wanted Shin to sneak into Ayano's house and find Saki.
> 
> If you want anything to happen in the story please tell in the comments.


	6. Guilty Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin has feelings
> 
> (I suck at chapter summaries ;A;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has started so updates will be slower 
> 
> Plus it's only the first day and I have a presentation tomorrow already
> 
> Highschool is hard = 3 =)

Shin avoided Ayano for 2 days after breaking into her house. Ayano acted innocent and didn’t seem to be affected by his absence. She did go to talk to him, but Shin hid in the Occult Club room. Shin watched her from the afar like usual. How did Ayano act like that? Even with a girl tied up in her room. Saki Miyu was filed as a missing person but Shin knew the truth. Saki was suspected of running away due to stress from school. She was stealing stuff to sell to make money before she left, but got caught. Her friends were worried, the social butterflies of the school were silent and gloomy. 

When they gathered together they would sit on the benches and keep their heads down. Even Sakyu wasn’t that mad about the ring incident. The person that changed the most was Kokona Haruka. Instead of her normal bubbly self she would stare off into space and say nothing. The school atmosphere was changing. 

It was now 4 days after the great heist to Ayano’s house. Shin was talking to Ayano and the social butterflies seemed to be getting better. Shin walked to school, he saw Ayano running around earlier. At the school entrance he was taking off his shoes, until he saw Saki. 

Her head was hung down low with her back arched. She passed by you; her eyes were gray and lifeless. Saki was carrying a pair of scissors. Saki was mumbling words that you couldn’t quite make out. She saw you too but said nothing. Pain and guilt washed over you, when you remembered the lie you told Saki. Saki walked to Kokona who was about to go into a hug for her. Until Saki reached back with the pair of scissors stabbing Kokona with them. Saki went for the neck and keep stabbing her in the chest. Kokona started screaming until it died out. Saki stabbed Kokona one last time until she grabbed the scissors from Kokona's chest. Saki plunged into her neck, blood spraying everywhere. 

Students started screaming and panicking. Some went to teachers, others fled to the gate, and some called the police. You went with the crowd and ran past the school gates. You turned back to look at the crime scene. The gym teacher was helping students, and other multiple teachers surveying the corpse. You keep running and take one last glimpse. Ayano was there standing still. With a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want anything to happen tell me in the comments, also if there is any grammar issues or spelling please tell me so I can fix it. 
> 
> I'm gonna end the series soon ;A; cause school is starting soon. Plus I have too many new story ideas. Don't want too many ongoing series at the same time. So if you want something to happen make sure you request it.


	7. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing school and stuff. Plus my friends posted fanfics so I read them ^u^
> 
> I'm gonna start drawing again since my friends buy them off me (I give them the pic with a frame)  
> Since I'm gonna be broke for my Nepeta cosplay

Shin and his classmates or what was left of them were waiting near 2-1 outside. Teachers had to call students to make them go to school. The police were interrogating them about what happened last time. Since Saki Miyu and Kokona Haruka were best friends. Saki has been a good student till she changed and was reported for many incidents. Then she suddenly goes missing for a few days until she arrives to school and kills her best friend. 

The police tried to keep many of the students calm with all of them watching the students. The girls kept peering over their shoulders. The boys were suspicious of each other and kept glaring at their once so called friends. The only people that were calm was Yui Rio, Budo Matsuura, and the one who caused the incident Ayano. She was calmly staring at Taro Yamada. You know since you kept glancing back and forth at them. No one seemed to notice since they were busy doing their own thing. 

Mai Waifu came walking out of the classroom they were interrogating students. She tripped over Budo’s leg. She let out a small yelp and Budo replied, “Sorry.” She got on her knees and started patting off the stuff that got on her. Taro stood up from his chair and offered her a hand to get up. Shin stared at Ayano as she watched the scene. Her pupils dilated and she started to give Mai Waifu a death glare. The next moment Ayano got up to where Mai Waifu. “Uh, hey Mai can you help me get something on the roof. It was from some random game company. Mai immediately shook her head going up the stairs with Ayano. Shin had an impulse to follow them.

Ayano stared at the body till she looked up and saw Shin. Huh, so this was the presence you felt whenever you killed someone. Never thought it would be the occult club person. Shin stood shakily as Ayano gave him a death glare while clenching the box cutter. Ayano took a step; Shin took a step back. “W-wait. Don’t kill me.” Ayano tilted her head sideways. “Why so you can tell the cops downstairs what I did. No thank you.” Ayano scoffed. “N-no that isn’t t-the reason.” Shin was starting to tense up. “Tell me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you. This might be interesting. One thing I can probably outrun yo...”

“I LIKE YOU!” Ayano stood there astonished, she couldn’t even finish her sentence. “I saw when you first killed Sora, I heard you laughing from the clubroom. I didn’t know why I didn’t tell anyone at first. Then I realized that I like you. The more I got to know you I slowly started falling more and more in love with you. Like the time you helped Saki… But then you killed her. Or the time you passed out food to everyone.. That probably to make sure people wouldn’t suspect you… This is a terrible confession. But the one thing I do know is that I like you.”

Ayano stared at Shin and breathed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be the last since I have other stories I haven't updated in forever.  
> Plus I might make a new one on this couple since I love them together but I'm gonna wait till Yandere Dev does more updates.


	8. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter

Ayano glanced at her gloomy older classmen. Over the time he has changed, she could notice since he spent a lot of time following her around. So that’s why he insisted in helping you doing everything. “I want to go out with you.” Ayano let out a big grin. “You know I killed all these girls for my Senpai right?” She kicked Mai Waifu’s body. Shin internally flinched, he was used to Ayano doing way worse.

“I don’t care about that! I mean I first interacted with you after I watched you kill someone.” Shin was starting to get flustered. He imagined the scenes in his head, it made him happy thinking about all the dates they can go on. After he would get depressed since he wouldn’t have the guts to confess to her. Now here he is spilling out his feelings to his crush with a dead girl barely 2 feet away from where he was standing.

“I decline, I already told you I have a different Senpai.” She took the mop and bucket and started mopping away the blood. “Why do you even like him? Does he know your name?” She stopped and stared at Shin. Ayano clenched onto the handle of the mop. “He was the light to my gray world. The painter to my blank canvas. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t like me, he’ll be mine no matter what.” Shin gulped. “Well it was nice knowing you.” She switched out a pocket knife from her skirt. Ayano started walking closer to Shin, who put his hands up.

“You’re MY PAINTER!” Once more Ayano paused. This guy had a lot of tricks up his sleeves. “When I first met you, I saw you stabbing someone. I got weird adrenaline rushes from spying on you killing your victims. I wanted to know the other you so that’s why I was your errand boy… It was to get closer to you. When I first started talking to you one on one I fell for you. You were kind and passed out homemade food out everyday. You took the time to compliment everyone in the school. I think that when you stare off into space that it’s cute.”

Ayano was about to speak until Taro walked in. “The policemen told me to check on you guys. What are you doing up here?” He walked right next to Shin until he let a small yelp and started backing away. He pointed at Ayno,”YOU DID THIS?” “W-what no.” Ayano let a small defeated whisper. Taro bolted at the doors. Shin looked at Ayano and it looked like something snapped in her. In a split second Ayano tackled down Taro and started stabbing him repeatedly. Shin could hear Ayano sobbing, and he dashed over to her.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her off. Ayano fell to the floor sobbing. “I never wanted it to go this far! Info-chan tricked me into this.” Shin heard yelling from the hallways. He slapped her, not too hard but to get Ayano to calm down. “Look the cops are coming we need to come up with something just follow my lead. Also chuck the knife we can get it later before they do.”

“Aren’t you going to ask for the story? Ayano she’s innocent.” “She’s covered in the blood and there’s two corpses here.” Shin looked at Ayano and started talking again. “There’s no weapon here. The guy right there protected us. The masked person got Mai Waifu but then Taro jumped in the way and protected us. Ayano was standing behind Taro and his blood got on her.” The police officer stared at Shin he looked completely serious and the girl Ayano kept letting a sniffle or two get out. 

“Girl get changed in the locker room, go through a different exit to get to the bathroom. We don’t want the students getting triggered. And Boy, we need you to tell us more about the attack, I will have a team clean this up.” Ayano looked at Shin he had just bailed her out right when she declined him. He actually was pretty cool back there. Ayano felt weird in her stomach. “Get the knife.” He whispered to her when he past her. 

It was the end of the school day and Shin was waiting for Ayano. She told him to wait outside the gaits but it’s been 30 minutes longer. Shin stared at his watch reading the black magic book.”The answer is yes.” Shin looked up to see Ayano staring at him.

“Y-yes for what?” He whispered to her. Ayano gave him a blank look and started walking away. She raised her hand up,” For dating.” She called out. Shin watched her walk away for 5 minutes. Until it finally hit him. He let out for once the biggest cheesiest smile ever, ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope you guys liked this!
> 
> I might do more of this ship once more updates for Yandere Simulator comes out.


End file.
